role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsuru Sano
|faction =Himself, Kamen Riders, The Highest Bidder |category =Kamen Riders }} Mitsuru Sano (佐野 満 Sano Mitsuru) is Kamen Rider Imperer (仮面ライダーインペラー Kamen Raidā Inperā), one of the 13 Kamen Riders in the tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Ryuki. History Although Mitsuru came from an affluent family, he worked in a parking garage, occasionally cleaning rich people's cars. His father sent him out into the world so that he could learn the hardships of life and not be spoiled by a rich upbringing. However, due to his poor lifestyle, he believed friendship, respect, and love could be bought, and thus accepted Kanzaki's proposal to become a Kamen Rider in order to become rich and lead a happy life. He became a mercenary of sorts, attempting to sell his strength as a Kamen Rider to the various factions within the remaining Riders. He first approached Shinji Kido and Ren Akiyama, flattering them with praise after seeing them fight. Though Shinji was fooled, Ren brought him back to his senses and refused him. Sano attempted to appeal to even Shuichi Kitaoka and Takeshi Asakura, failing to gain employment from either. Sano finally turned to Satoru Tojo and Hideyuki Kagawa for assistance. Kagawa, though knowing Sano did not fully understood his motives, allowed Sano to work with him and Satoru. After his father died, he inherited his father's business and became the boss of a major company. Because of his new found lifestyle, he wanted to give up the Rider war and enjoy his wealth. However, Kanzaki reminded him of his contract with Gigazelle and its fellow Zelles as well as what would happen to Sano if he did not fulfill his side of the contract with them. Shaken, Sano decided to use part of his inheritance to buy the services of the other Riders, as he himself had tried to offer. Showing up at their doorstep with a suitcase of contract money, he appealed to Shinji and Ren, but was flatly refused. Sano tried the same tactics on Kitaoka, and seemingly succeeded, but Sano cancelled the contract days later after deeming Kitaoka "unreliable." Sano's contract with Kagawa was later cut off when Kagawa was killed (by Satoru), but he still kept Satoru as a good friend and even hostelled him when Satoru was injured from battles before. It was then Satoru confessed his convictions and called Sano a friend. Though Satoru was grateful to Sano for caring for him, he later back-stabbed Sano, who was later wounded and left for dead. Though he survived the attempt on his life (which Satoru thought he did finish Sano off), Sano was ambushed by Ouja while attempting to make his escape back to the real world. Ouja then destroyed Imperer's Advent Deck with his Veno Crash attack, making him unable to leave the Mirror World and dissolve within minutes, screaming and begging for help. Kamen Rider Imperer was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Some time after these events, Sano is shown to be alive, thanks to Kanzaki reverting time. After time was reverted, Sano would re-discover his Imperer deck, which caused his memory of the timeline to return, leading him to renewing his contract with Gigazelle on accident. With this event happening, he has taken up the name Kamen Rider Imperer again, seeking to do good in the world. Personality Due to his father's actions, Sano is a selfish man who believes that friendship and happiness can be bought. With this mindset, he tries to befriend the other riders for money, which caused him to grow colder. After his death, and subsequent resurrection, his personality changed for the better, wanting to save people less out of gain, and more out of being a hero. Stats Height: 195cm Weight: 94kg Ability Perimeters: Punching Power: 10t (AP: 200) Kicking Power: 20t (AP: 400) Maximum Jump Height: 50m Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5s Imperer's unique among the other Riders because unlike the rest of them, his color scheme's inconsistent with his respective monster. Being melee-based with Muay Thai-style attacks, Imperer doesn't have much fighting experience, using the Gazelle Visor (ガゼルバイザー Gazeru Baizā) on his right knee to use his Spin Vent card which gives him a double-drill Gazelle Stab gauntlet. Aside from his Spin Vent, Imperer relies on his mass amount of Zelles to do the fighting for him, after which he lands the final blow. His Final Vent Drive Divider (ドライブディバイダー Doraibu Dibaidā) has the Zelles stampede a target before Imperer unleashes a powerful knee strike to the enemy's head. Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Kamen Riders Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Superhero Category:Male Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)